Through My Eyes
by SarahCullen17
Summary: Edward and Bella Cullen may not always have perfect days and a perfect family, but they know just how to comfort each other-surprises full of sweet nothings and lemons, of course. All human. The very definition of fluff. Nominated for a TwiFiction Award.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just an idea I randomly had a few days ago. Enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, though Edward could certainly own me.

Edward's POV

"Daddy!" my four-year-old daughter Carlie cried as I entered my house. I laughed and caught her as she jumped to me, peppering her face with kisses and tickling her sides. "How are you, my love?" I asked her. "I missed you!"

I _had_ missed her; I had been gone for a week on a business trip. I missed my entire family--my princess Carlie, my newborn son Masen, and especially my beautiful wife Bella.

"I'm fine," Carlie beamed angelically at me. "But Momma is having a hard time with Masen."

"What's wrong with Masen?" I asked as I noticed the cries coming from the nursery.

"He won't sleep," Carlie shrugged. "I tried to help Momma, but I can only do so much."

I laughed softly. "Okay, sweetie. Let's go help Momma." I picked her up and carried her into the blue nursery, where a tearful battle was going on. My lovely Bella was in the rocking chair, rocking Masen back and forth, her perfect breast bared as if she had been nursing him. He was screaming, and she had tears running down her face.

She nearly had a spasm of relief when she saw me. "Edward," she cried. "I need help."

"I'm here," I assured her, quickly kissing her, putting Carlie down, and lifting the baby from her arms. I immediately started bouncing Masen rhythmically while comfortingly patting his back. "Carlie," I told my daughter. "Honey, kiss your momma goodnight, go get your pajamas on, pick out a book for me to read to you, and I'll meet you in your room."

"Yes, sir," she said, pulling the sobbing Bella by the hand. Carlie was so sweet--she seemed to sense that Bella needed to get away from the noise as soon as possible.

After my two girls left, I worked on calming Masen. I softly sang to him as I walked the length of the nursery, still patting his back. After a few minutes, he calmed down and started murmuring. Still singing, I walked to Carlie's room, where she was obediently laying in her bed, a tattered copy of _Goodnight Moon_ in her blanketed lap. I thanked my lucky stars that she had chosen a short one.

"Where's Momma?" I asked her.

"In your room."

"Okay. Scoot over," I urged her. After she scooted to the wall, I slid into the bed with Masen on my shoulder. Carlie snuggled into my side.

I took the book with one hand and began to read. As I read, I noticed that the steady, calm tone of my voice had silenced Masen; his breathing was soft and even. One kid down, one more to go.

Carlie's eyes were heavy by the time I finished. She yawned.

"Carlie, it's time to go to sleep," I said quietly.

She nodded. "Okay, Daddy. Can you leave my nightlight on?"

"Don't I always?" I replied.

She smiled, eyes closed. "Uh huh."

"Good night, my angel," I told her, kissing her forehead. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky."

"I love you more than all the fish in the sea," she mumbled, already nodding off.

I quietly slid out of the bed, turning on her nightlight and turning off the other lights. I walked to the nursery and gently and carefully positioned Masen in his crib. He was sound asleep.

I tiptoed to the bedroom I shared with Bella. I quietly opened the door and peered in to see...my wife sitting on the bed, sobbing.

"Oh, my love," I murmured, sitting next to her and taking her into my arms. "What's wrong?"

Her words were almost unintelligible through her tears.

"I'm...a...failure...as a...mother...and a wife." She inhaled sharply.

"Oh, no," I soothed her, kissing her hair. "You are not a failure! You're a wonderful, dedicated mother and a beautiful, faithful, amazing wife."

"No I'm not!" she cried.

"Yes, you are! What makes you think you're not?"

"My baby...wouldn't...nurse!" she sobbed. "And he wouldn't go to sleep for me!"

"Shh, sweetheart," I whispered. "You know that sometimes you can't force a baby to nurse. And newborns never go to sleep on schedule!"

"But he went to sleep...for...you..."

I kissed her forehead. "That doesn't mean anything, love." Oh, when would the pregnancy hormones die down?

"I'm a terrible wife," she cried.

"No, you're not," I insisted, using my fingertips to wipe the tears off her face. "If anything, I'm a terrible husband for leaving you with a newborn baby."

She shook her head. "No, Edward. The trip was for your job. You couldn't help it."

"And you can't help it that Masen cries. He's a little one, sweetheart."

She sniffled. "I had planned on having the kids in bed and looking pretty for you."

"You look beautiful," I told her honestly.

"No, I don't! I'm not wearing any makeup and my hair isn't styled and I'm in shorts and a t-shirt..."

"You look beautiful," I insisted. "You know I like you when you're natural."

She shook her head. "I'm fat and ugly."

I sighed inwardly, wondering how to delicately approach this comment. I glanced around the room, my eyes landing on the full-length mirror on our closet door. How many times had I watched her dress and undress in front of that mirror?

I immediately lifted her up off the bed, cradling her in my arms.

"Edward," she sighed. "I'm not really in the mood."

I ignored her and walked to the mirror, setting her on her feet. "Do you want to see yourself through my eyes? Do you want to see how beautiful you really are?"

She hesitated, and then nodded, sniffling.

"Good," I whispered, kissing away a teardrop off her face. "I'm going to start here." My hands wove through her naturally curly hair, stroking the soft mahogany. "Your hair..." I murmured. "It's so thick and full and long. You know I love to run my fingers through it. But did you know that when I wake up in the mornings, I bury my face in it and whisper to you? Sometimes I sing quietly; other times I simply pour my heart out to you. You're such a heavy sleeper, you don't notice it. But I love to do just this." I pressed my face into her curls and breathed in deeply. The scent of her strawberry-flavored shampoo filled my nostrils. "It's one of the best parts of my day."

My nose trailed from her hair to her face, where I kissed the corner of her eye. "Your eyes...I swear your eyes know me better than anyone. You can always tell when something's wrong, or when I'm feeling playful and mischievous. The chocolate of your eyes...I swear I could get lost in it." My arms wrapped around her, making her eyes close as she sighed contentedly. I kissed both of her eyelids.

"Your mouth," I whispered, a finger tracing the contours of her lips. "From it comes the most amazing thoughts from your amazing mind, and the soothing words that you know calm both me and our children. Your soft lullabies to them mark you as a truly wonderful and loving mother. And your kisses!" I shook my head. "Darling, you bring the sweetest kisses a man has ever experienced. But my favorite thing for your mouth to do is to tell me you love me. Those three words make my world right again."

"I love you," she whispered.

"As I love you," I whispered back, kissing her mouth chastely. "Where now? Ah, your neck. Besides your mouth, it's my favorite part of you to kiss, just because it's such delicious territory. It smells just like your perfume and shampoo. Plus your neck keeps your head up when times are hard. It gives me hope."

She whimpered softly out of contentment or lust; I wasn't sure.

"May I take your shirt off, love?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded silently.

My fingers made quick work of it, and I started to kiss along her spine. "Your back...another sexy part of you. I like to watch your back arch when we're making love....and when you throw your head back, just like you're doing now..."

She smiled, and I noticed the tears were completely gone.

I looked back into the mirror, and my hands softly cupped her breasts, still swollen from pregnancy and breastfeeding. "And these," I smirked. "You know I love this part of you."

She actually giggled, quite adorably, and nodded.

I traced the swells of her breasts softly. "Do you know why I love them?"

She shook her head.

"It's not only because they're beautiful," I murmured. "It's because these have nourished our children. They have taken care of Carlie, and now they're taking care of Masen. As a result, we have two happy, healthy angels."

I bent to kiss the swell of her right breast before my hands went to her belly. "Please don't," she protested, sucking in her stomach and trying to move my hands.

"Why not?" I asked her. "It's beautiful."

She shook her head. "I haven't lost my pregnancy weight...I'm just sensitive. It's a woman thing."

I shook my head. Bella never gained much weight during pregnancy; most of it went to her breasts--nothing to complain about there. And lack of rest and proper meals hadn't exactly piled the pounds on after Masen was born. She was still small, just a little swollen around her belly. But she looked healthy.

"Bella, sweetheart, you shouldn't be sensitive," I told her, keeping my hands on her stomach. "You just carried and gave life to a blessing from Heaven--a healthy, beautiful baby boy. This is something my body could never do, and that's what makes it so beautiful to me. This part of your body..." I softly kissed it. "Has provided me with so much happiness. It gave me my precious, beloved baby girl and my extraordinary, adorable little boy. Do you see now why your stomach is one of my favorite parts of you?"

Silent tears streamed down her face. "Oh, my love, don't cry," I instantly said, standing up to embrace her.

She squeezed me tightly. "I'm okay," she said. "I'm just so...flattered. Please keep going."

She even cried from slight happiness. I kissed her lips twice before stooping back down to her belly. My arms wrapped around her waist, and I looked up at her. "May I?" I asked as my fingers played with the waistband of her shorts.

She nodded, wiping her tears away.

I slowly pulled her shorts and panties down, gathering them into a puddle at her feet. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

"Your hips," I said, cupping them with my hands. "The motions of them bring me so much pleasure, whether we're dancing, simply playing, or making love." My hands went to her bottom. "And this. I love the shape and size. It's just perfect. I love it when you sleep and I can press into your bottom, or when you sit in my lap and I can wrap my arms around you. And, in our rare moments of leisure--when we lie on the couch and watch TV, and I can rest my head on the curve of your bottom. The man in me likes it a little too much." I winked at her, making her laugh.

"And your legs," I said, forgoing her center in an attempt to save the best for last. I ran my hands down the long lengths of her legs. "They're so sexy. I love it when you greet me at he door by jumping into my arms and wrapping your legs around me, or when we're cooking, and you sit on the counter and use your legs to pull me over to you..." I kissed her knee. "Definitely alluring."

My hands went to her feet. "And this may sound strange, but your feet are one of the cutest things about you. They're so tiny and kissable. Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go to bed and let me give you a nice foot-rub to relax you. We have massage oil in the bathroom..."

She grinned mischievously and shook her head. "You forgot a body part."

"And what was that?" I feigned innocence.

She laughed and spread her legs. "You know what, you devil. I want to hear what you have to say about this."

My fingers softly traced her folds. "Hmm...well." She was unbelievably wet, which surprised me because she was so tired at the same time. "This part of you--"

"My pussy," she interrupted, clearly wanting me to start talking dirty.

"Your pussy," I corrected myself. "It's my favorite physical feature of you. It's so pink and hot and wet and tight...even after two children, you're a tight squeeze." I slid two fingers in to prove my point. "You squeeze me so tightly when I fuck you," I breathed as she gasped in pleasure. "My cock gets so hard just seeing it. It's the perfect size and shape for my cock; we're like two puzzle pieces. You and your pussy make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world." My tongue darted out to lap up some of her fluid. "And the taste," I growled. "It's the sweetest nectar in the world. I could drink it up." I pulled my fingers out to lick them clean and then ran my tongue between her folds. I sucked wetly on her clit, making her cry out.

"For fuck's sake, take me now, Edward!" she nearly shouted. "Make love to me!"

My erection throbbed at her words, but I looked at her face. "Are you sure? You're so tired."

She nodded. "I need you. I've missed you so much."

That was enough for me. I stood up and let her rip the buttons off my shirt before pushing her breasts against my bare torso. Her fingers made quick work of my belt, and my pants and boxers were immediately on the floor.

I picked her up, kissing her hungrily, and carried her to the bed, where I laid her down and got on top of her, my tongue and lips ravaging her neck before going to her breasts. She spread her legs and let me enter her forcefully, her walls squeezing down on my rock-hard cock. _No time for foreplay, _she seemed to be saying. _I need you._

"Come in me," she begged.

"You first," I growled before reaching down and pinching her clit. She cried out, shaking and breathing heavily. She wasn't far. My hands went to her ass, giving her a light smack. That made her hips thrust into mine, and we started thrusting together in perfect union. It wasn't long until her fluids were running all over me. The sensations

made me explode inside of her.

We both collapsed, me rolling over so she was on top. She was panting and sweating, as was I. "That...was...amazing," I hissed.

"Pregnancy hormones do have their advantages," she chuckled, making me laugh. "Sorry if I forced you into fucking me. Well, never mind. I am so _not _sorry."

"I'm not either," I agreed, kissing her mouth.

She smiled and closed her eyes, resting on my chest, still joined to me.

She was about to fall asleep just as we heard a cry coming from the nursery.

"So...not...happening," she groaned, tearful again. "Can't a girl get a break?"

I quickly kissed her hair. "Your break is here, love. Stay and rest."

I pulled some pants on and went to the nursery, where Masen was crying. "Hey, little man," I cooed as I lifted him up. He didn't seem to be happy with my set of arms. That was understandable; he had only had Bella for his entire short life. "It's your dad again. You've worn your momma out."

I cradled him and went to the kitchen, where I knew Bella would have bottles of breast milk. I grabbed one and went back to our bedroom to check on Bella, to see if she was a tearful mess again. I was surprised to see her dressed and sitting up, waiting for us.

"I'll feed him," I told her. "You go to sleep."

She shook her head. "I want to nurse him. It's special."

"Okay," I said, crawling into bed and carefully placing the crying Masen in her arms. She bared a breast and gently guided him into nursing. I laughed as I heard him sucking greedily.

"That's a beautiful sight," I whispered as I stared at them. Bella didn't hear me; she was too lost in Masen's eyes as he stared up at her.

"I think he looks like you," she murmured.

"He has your brown curls," I remarked.

"With your green eyes. He's so handsome."

"He is," I agreed. "And you can just tell he loves his momma."

She smiled. "Esme told me that boys are special. They always love their mothers."

"My mother is usually right," I smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

She nodded. "Little Anthony Masen Cullen. My baby boy." Tears welled up in her eyes. "So beautiful, just like his sister."

As if on cue, we heard Carlie's voice from the door. "Is Masen okay?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She was dragging her favorite teddy bear--a gift from her Uncle Emmett--on the floor.

"Of course, sweetie," Bella replied. "He's just hungry."

Carlie crossed her arms. "Why does Masen get to sleep with you guys?"

I laughed. "Come here, Miss Jealous."

Happily, she came and snuggled in between us, closing her eyes. I kissed her cheek.

"The baby is already asleep," Bella murmured a little while later.

"Maybe he'll sleep well tonight," I hoped out loud.

"I hope so," Bella sighed quietly. "Well, we have Miss Carlie and Mister Masen in bed with us, so I guess our fun is over." She yawned hugely.

I laughed. "You need to rest anyways."

Bella nodded and laid Masen on her chest, his head on her shoulder.

Carlie was asleep, snuggled into my chest. "Will you get the light?" my lovely wife asked.

I turned the lamp out and stretched out my legs. There wasn't much room. Carlie was getting so big so fast.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled.

"Yes, love?"

"You know how you bought me that really gorgeous diamond necklace when Carlie was born?"

"Yes."

"And how you said you wanted me to pick out my gift for Masen's birth?"

"Yes," I replied again.

"I think I know what you should buy."

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"A king-sized bed."

I laughed. "Your wish, my command."

"Thank you," she mumbled. "I love you, Edward. So, so much. Thank you for making me feel pretty tonight."

"Not _pretty_, darling. Beautiful. I love you, too. More than you can possibly imagine."

The next thing I heard were her soft snores and the even breathing of our children.


	2. Chapter 2

__

_Surprise! I've had a lot of requests to continue this story, but I didn't know how. It's my favorite one-shot I've written, so I didn't want to ruin it. Finally, the idea came to me. I had so much fun writing this. I hope you have fun reading it._

_Warning: lemons ahead._

* * *

As I pulled away from the hospital, I knew that there was only one thing that could make me feel better: my family.

Namely, my wife.

To say it had been a terrible day was a sick understatement. Working as a doctor in the emergency room, I had seen a lot, and I had mostly numbed myself to it. I told myself that the worst part of my job was the conferences I was forced to attend, because then I had to leave my family. But today had been one of those days that I had to admit: No human should ever see that much in one lifetime. Let alone one day.

I resisted the urge to call Bella as I drove home. Our kindergartener Carlie was definitely home from ballet lessons by now, which usually left her tired and hungry. Bella probably had her hands full with Carlie and our two-year-old Masen. Besides, I had already talked to her at lunch. So I just cranked up the radio and started to sing, trying to make the images in my head fly away.

"I'm home, I'm home, I'm home!" I chanted to myself when I pulled into our driveway. Finally. But my heart sank when I noticed that Bella's Chevy sedan wasn't there. I have to admit I pouted a little when I realized I wouldn't get a "Welcome Home" kiss at the door, but I quickly got over it and realized that it would be good to get a shower while they weren't home. I always made sure to wash the germs off of my body and throw my clothes into the washer before I touched them-especially my kids.

I smiled as I saw the note on the door, in Bella's messy script.

_Dr. Cullen,_  
_Carlie outgrew her ballet shoes (again) so we ran to buy some more. I know you've had a bad day and I wish I was there to kiss you at the door, but you have a few surprises in store for you tonight._  
_Carlie, Masen, and I love you so much._  
_Love and kisses,_  
_Bella_  
_P.S. I want you._

I laughed as I pulled the note off the glass. Bella and I had started the "I want you" thing when we first started going steady. It punctuated almost all of our notes, voicemails, emails, and cards. I hoped that she was serious about "wanting" me tonight. It sounded like the perfect way to end a horrid day.

The smell of fudge greeted me as I unlocked the door and stepped into the house. There on the stove was a platter of my absolute favorite brownies, cut into hearts. Double fudge with whole walnuts-Bella's original recipe. I marveled at the way she knew me so well. She knew exactly how to perk me up. I grabbed a brownie and took a greedy bite before realizing something was missing. I opened the freezer and pulled out the carton of vanilla ice cream. On top of it was a Post It note:

I want you...with this melting all over your body.

My eyes widened. Holy crow. She was teasing me. She knew that I loved to put ice cream on top of her brownies, and she knew just how to get me worked up. My pants suddenly felt much smaller. I grabbed a spoon and put a generous dollop of ice cream on top of the brownie before eating it whole.

Okay, shower time. **Cold** shower time. I put the ice cream up-taking the note with me, in case the new reader in our family somehow got into the ice cream-and went to my bedroom. I was searching for my favorite pair of old jeans before I realized they were folded up on the bed, with a soft cotton gray t-shirt. I shook my head, grinning, and grabbed them before running into the bathroom. The shower was nice and hot, and I felt better after I scrubbed myself down. I could almost feel the germs slipping off of my body. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed before I sprayed the shower down with Clorox and let the water wash it off. After shutting off the shower, I turned around and saw a new message on the mirror, scrawled in red lipstick.

_Je te desire._

There was a lipsticked kiss next to the words.

I laughed and grabbed my phone, sending her: _You, my love, are being a tease._

She replied back a moment later: _I have no idea what you're talking about. Feel better after your shower?_

_You know me so well. And yes, I do. When will you be home?_

_Fifteen minutes._

_I would tell you to hurry, but you're carrying precious cargo. Love you. Miss you. Really want to kiss you._

She sent back: _The feeling is mutual, Edward._

My comfortable clothes felt so much better than the tie and labcoat I wore to work. I threw my work clothes into the washer and went to the kitchen to have another brownie. As soon as I heard the familiar purr of her Chevrolet's engine, I went to the door.

"Daddy!" Masen squealed, wiggling out of Bella's arms as she unbuckled Carlie out of her safety seat. She smiled at me, putting Masen down on the ground. He ran to me and I scooped him up into my arms with a kiss.

"Hey, little man," I greeted him. "I'm glad to see you, too."

"Carlie got new shoes," he informed me.

"She did?" I asked animatedly. "What did you get?"

"Legos!"

I laughed and kissed his brown hair. I loved the fact that both of my kids could now carry on a decent conversation. Carlie never quit talking, and I had a feeling that Masen was going to be just like his big sister.

Carlie ran to me, still in her leotard and tutu, and wrapped her body around my leg. "Hi, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, my angel," I told her, bending to pick her up with my other arm. "How was ballet?"

"Fine. Are you going to work tonight?"

"Nope," I said. "I'm all yours." I kissed her cheek.

"Daddy," she sighed. "Your kisses are scratchy again."

Bella walked toward us with shopping bags hanging on her arms. "I like Daddy's scratchy kisses," she grinned. "Hi, sweetheart." She stood on her tiptoes to peck my lips sweetly. "Mmm, thank you for not shaving."

"You're very welcome, love," I replied softly, pulling her to me. I kissed her forehead and breathed in the scent of her hair. I suddenly felt like I was home.

She placed an absentminded kiss on my chest through my shirt. "I see you found the clothes I laid out for you. Carlie, will you take your shoes and put them in your room, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." Carlie took a bag from Bella and ran into the house. We followed her, Masen clutching me tightly.

"Thank you for the sweet little messages," I told her, swatting her bottom lightly. "You've been driving me crazy ever since I've been home."

She laughed. "Good. I hope they made you feel better." She winked, set down the grocery bags, and started to sort them. "How does lasagna sound?"

"Mmm, I love your lasagna," I sighed. "Masen, does lasagna sound good?"

He nodded. "Yummy," he told me. "Can you put me down?"

"Masen," Bella chided gently. "What do you say?"

"Please?" he said, flashing me his pearly white teeth.

I laughed. "Yes, I can. Go play with Carlie, okay?"

He nodded and ran toward her bedroom.

"Mmm, a moment alone," Bella sighed dreamily, forgetting the groceries and moving to sit on the counter. She hitched one of her feet around my hip, pulling me toward her. I stood between her legs and kissed her, forgetting about the children entirely. She wrapped her limbs around me, a hand weaving through my disheveled hair. I opened my mouth, inviting her tongue in. We kissed for a few minutes, me groping her a bit, until the pitter-patter of little feet ran into the kitchen.

I broke the passionate kiss, sighing as I turned around and saw our two children. They were looking at us expectantly.

"What is it?" Bella asked them, a little breathless.

Masen crossed his arms. "Mommy, get off the counter. That's a no-no."

I laughed as I helped Bella off. "It is a no-no," I agreed, trying to set a good example after our children caught us making out in the kitchen. "Mommy could get hurt."

"Daddy wouldn't let Mommy get hurt," Carlie said confidently. "Mommy, I'm hungry. I burned off lotsa calories at ballet!"

"You are definitely a doctor's daughter," Bella rolled her eyes. "Carlie, Daddy has had a really bad day. Can you watch Masen while he relaxes a little?"

"Can we watch TV?" she asked hopefully.

Bella sighed, but I cut in. "A little," I told her. "Only until we eat dinner, okay?"

"Okay! Come on, Masen!" She grabbed his little hand and pulled him into the living room.

"She's such a good big sister," I murmured.

Bella nodded and went to the freezer, pulling out a lasagna that she had obviously made during the day. "She is," she agreed. "Since there aren't any voyeurs in the kitchen any longer, do you want to talk about your day?"

I exhaled slowly. "Let's see. I got there at four thirty AM and left at five PM. We had a six-car traffic accident-lots of broken bones, a burn victim, and two fatalities. A baby fell down the stairs and broke his leg. Something went wrong in a high school chemistry lab and a boy had third-degree burns. I'll probably be summoned to court if his parents decide to sue the school. A teenage girl was hit by a drunk driver in the broad of daylight. The driver passed out behind the wheel due to alcohol poisoning. I had to tell her father that his little girl didn't survive it, but the bastard would be fine once we pumped his stomach. And the police brought an eight-year-old girl in." I paused, remembering her bruised face and how her strawberry blonde hair had reminded me of Carlie's red head. "I had to perform the rape kit."

"Oh my god," Bella said, her chocolate eyes wide.

I nodded. "Yeah. That wasn't all, either. I asked for tomorrow off since I personally handed the lab accident, the drunk driving incident, and the little girl. Jackie is going to let me know if I can stay home tomorrow."

Bella immediately pulled me to her, clutching me tightly in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she murmured. "I wish I could take all of that away."

I placed a hand on her hair. "I know," I replied. "I'm okay, really. A day in the life, I guess."

She shook her head. "No, it's not okay. You shouldn't have to put up with that..."

"Bella, love," I tried to soothe her. "I love working in the ER. I'm extremely good at my job. It's where I want to be."

"I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate you," she said sadly. "It means so much to me that you go through that just to support our family. God, I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I told her. "I promise, I feel so much better now that you're home. Don't worry, sweetheart."

She nodded and tilted her face up for a kiss. I sighed happily as she fingered my stubble lovingly, pulling my face down to hers. After a sweet kiss, she pointed to the living room. "Go rest," she told me. "I just have to warm the lasagna up and then we can eat."

"Do you want to have a glass of wine?" I asked her, looking for an excuse to stick around for a little while. I wanted to go watch TV and snuggle with my kids, but I also wanted to watch her as she danced around the kitchen in her little blue dress.

A strange look crossed her face. "Not tonight," she said, making me raise an eyebrow. "Carlie and Masen miss you just as much as I do. Go hang out with them, sweetie."

"Okay," I said slowly. "Are you mad at me?"

"How could I ever be mad at you?" she murmured, standing on her tiptoes to kiss my neck. "I just think that if you watch the kids and I cook dinner, we can have a fast supper and then get the kids to bed..." She winked at me.

I grinned. "Good idea." I kissed the top of her head and walked into the living room. Carlie, still in her ballet clothes, was telling Masen something about Dora the Explorer.

"Carlie, why don't you go change into some pajamas?" I suggested. "You don't need to get food on your leotard and tutu."

"Okay!" she said obediently, standing up and dancing into her room.

"Hey, Masen Man," I greeted my son, sprawling out on the couch.

He walked to me and climbed up so he was laying on my chest. "Dora and Boots," he pointed at the screen.

"I see," I told him, stroking the hair he had inherited from Bella. He was such a beautiful child.

My other gorgeous child came back a few minutes later, wearing pink pajamas. I could see her turn green with envy when she spied Masen on top of me, so I shifted him over and held out an arm to her. She came and laid next to me, sucking her thumb. I gently pulled her thumb out of her mouth. "Don't do that," I quietly chided her. I knew it was a habit she had picked up when she felt that Masen was getting more attention. She still liked to be thought of as the "baby."

When a commercial came on, Carlie turned to talk to me. "Did you have fun at work?" she asked me.

I sighed. "Not really, princess."

"Did you save a lot of people?" she asked hopefully.

"A few," I said, tickling her sides. She giggled, which made Masen giggle. I tickled him, which made him roll all over me. I rolled into the floor, and Carlie and Masen proceeded to attack me, climbing on top of me and trying to tickle me.

We played in the floor for a while, the TV forgotten. Masen loved to wrestle with me, so we did that for a while, and then Carlie decided that we should play Go Fish. Bella giggled when she found us in the floor. "Dinner's ready," she announced.

The kids ran to the dining room. I took Bella's hand and we walked slowly.

Dinner went without a hitch. I had to kiss Bella once more because the lasagna was just that good, and Carlie gave us a lecture on cooties that she had learned from her friend Jacob at school. She also told us about the books she was reading at school, and how much she loved her teacher. She talked so much that by the end of dinner, she was tired-and full.

"It's not going to be hard to get them to sleep tonight," Bella whispered in my ear. I grinned and pulled Masen out of his high chair. He had sauce all over his face and shirt. I stood him on the table and peeled his clothes off, leaving him in a saucy diaper.

"I'll bathe them," Bella offered. "You're tired. Why don't you go...turn our covers down?"

Anticipation curled in my belly. I knew we were officially parents when we had to schedule sex, but I wasn't going to complain tonight. All through dinner, I had been sneaking peaks down Bella's dress, and it had been difficult to not whisk her off to the bedroom.

"Okay," I said. "Call me when you're ready to tuck them in." I tried to do that as much as possible.

She took Masen and put him on his feet, guiding him to the bathroom. I smiled at them before loading the dishwasher and cleaning the kitchen for Bella. She had cooked and was bathing the kids, so I would do as much as I could. After those chores were finished, I went to the bedroom, lit a few candles, turned down the covers, and dimmed the lights.

I heard when she had them in their separate bedrooms, so I went and kissed them good night, telling Carlie a quick bedtime story. Masen was easier to get to sleep because he still loved to be sung to sleep. After their lights were turned out and their nightlights were turned on, Bella went to the bathroom to change. I went to sit on the bed, stripping off my shirt.

The door opened, and she came out wearing blue lace lingerie. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. She was gorgeous.

"Oh my god," I said as she came and sat in my lap. "You're absolutely-"

"Shh," she said, putting a finger over my lips. "Remember that night you came home from a conference? And Masen had just been born?"

"Of course," I said.

She smiled and kissed my lips. "It's my turn."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, letting her push me down on the mattress. She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off, her fingers ghosting over the tent that was pitched in my boxers. I moaned a little.

"I know you have no idea how much we appreciate you," she said. "It's days like these that make me feel really honored to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Can I tell you how much I cherish you? How you really are a hero through my eyes?"

I nodded, wishing she would kiss me again.

She smiled and crawled over me, straddling me. Her fingers tangled in my hair. "You're such a wonderful husband and such a good daddy," she whispered in my ear. "Carlie and Masen idolize you, as do I. Can I show you the parts of you I love the most?" She gently massaged my scalp.

"Mmm," was my response as she kissed my neck.

"Good," she snickered, knowing my sex noises well. That was definitely a noise of affirmation. "Firstly, I love your hair, because I like to tangle my hands in it. It's the very definition of _sex hair_. And your head...you are one of the most intelligent people I know. I love the fact that you're a doctor-not because you make a lot of money, but because you save lives everyday. It makes you a hero, one of the best people in society. I love it when you act kind of geeky, telling me all of those scientific facts and trying to explain operations to me. I love it that you can compose music for me."

She kissed my eyelids. "And your eyes. Somehow these eyes always find me to be beautiful, which seems like an impossible idea to me. They make me feel like such a lady. Your eyes are beautiful, the true windows to your soul. I love the fact that our children inherited them."

She continued down to my mouth. "Your mouth," she whispered. "You have a talented mouth in-many-ways, but I love it when you sing to me. It always relaxes me and our children. I love your lullabies to Masen almost as much as I love you. And when you tell me you love me..."

"I love you," I whispered.

"And when you kiss me..."

I kissed her a bit forcefully, and she indulged me. Our tongues danced together for a few minutes before she pulled away. "Beautiful," she murmured. "That tongue will be the death of me." She moved her mouth to my jaw. "And I love your stubble," she whispered, nuzzling her nose in it. "It's so sexy in the mornings when you kiss me. I have a _very _sexy husband." She nibbled at my neck. "And your strong neck is just as sexy. I think I'm going to leave a love bite, just so all those nurses at work know that you're mine."

My arms wrapped around her and I moaned as she did just that.

She sat up, her hands tracing my arms. "Your shoulders," she continued. "You carry the weight of our family on your shoulders. They're strong and toned from the love you have for us. The way you support us financially, mentally, emotionally, and physically...the sweetest sight in the world is when Carlie or Masen is asleep on your shoulder. It lets me know that they trust you completely, just like I do." She kissed each of my shoulders. "And your arms. I love your arms because they have supported me and our children. I know I'll never have to be cold because you will always hold me tight. I love it that you have cradled our children in your arms, and that you have used your arms to hold me, make love to me, dance with me, and comfort me. And your hands!" She kissed each of my fingertips. "Your hands are just as talented as your mouth." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I love it when you use your fingers for my pleasure. Your fingers are a constant reminder of how good our relationship in bed is." She winked before kissing my palm. "And I love it when you play the piano for me. Watching your hands work the keys is one of the most erotic experiences I've ever had."

"Your chest...you take such good care of your body," she enthused, kissing my pectorals. "I know it's not only for your health, but for me as well. You love to fulfill every one of my sexual desires. I love every inch of your torso." She kissed each of my abs, and licked a trail up to my left nipple. "Your heart," she murmured, laying an ear on it. "I love to feel it beating against my skin. I love to hear it beat against my ear. I know that it beats for me, and that I am the only woman in the world who possesses it." She placed an open-mouthed kiss on my nipple. "Except for our daughter, of course, which makes me love you even more. I did tell you you're a fantastic daddy, right?"

She slunk down the bed sexily, bypassing the part of my body that needed her attention the most. I groaned as she kissed down my left leg. "Your sweet legs. Perfectly muscled of course, your legs and feet always manage to direct you back to me. I love knowing that the most perfect man in the world is going to walk through my door and come to kiss me. That you'll spend every one of your nights snuggled with me, your legs and arms twined with mine." She kissed the pads of my feet before sucking my big toe into her warm mouth. She lightly nibbled at it before giving the other foot the same attention. Seeing her in that skimpy lingerie, worshiping my feet, made me want to ravish her right then and there. She kissed up my right leg, and used her teeth to pull down my boxers. Finally, my erection sprung free. Her words and actions had me in literal pain.

"Love, please," I begged.

She laughed, sliding one hand under me to cup my ass. "Patience, Mr. Cullen. And the only thing I'm going to say about this is that I am definitely an ass woman." She winked again and urged me to flip over. I sighed, doing so, and let her sit on my ass.

I heard something squirt out of what sounded like a plastic bottle, and I suddenly felt warm oil on my back. Her hands expertly worked every single muscle, relaxing me and working me up at the same time. "And your strong back," she murmured into my ear, softly licking it as she massaged me. "I love to ride piggyback on you, knowing that you'll never drop me or hurt me." Her nails lightly scraped my skin. "Am I relieving any tension, doctor?"

"Yes," I admitted. "And you're also building a lot more."

She laughed, still rubbing me until my skin absorbed the massaging oil. She stood up on the bed, motioning for me to flip back over. I thought that she was going to take off her panties and sink onto me, but instead she crouched between my legs and gave the tip of my erection a lick. When she tasted my precum, she moaned, "So good. Finally, I love, adore, and worship your cock. It brings me endless pleasure. It's so long and thick." She slowly licked along my length. "I've never seen a bigger or more perfect cock. And it tastes like heaven." Very softly, she started to suck on it. I exhaled in pleasure as she sucked as much of my cock as she could into her hot mouth. The suction increased, and she began to bob her head up and down.

"Fuck, baby," I said quite loudly.

She pulled her mouth off of me, and I thought she was going to tease me more. But she said, "Do you want to know what I love most about it?"

"Hmm?" I whimpered.

She grinned widely. "It gave me three perfect children."

"Wh-what?" I asked her. "Three?"

She gave me a kiss, shutting me up, and reached under the bed for something. It was a long box with a ribbon on it-probably one of the necklace or bracelet boxes I had given her. She handed it to me. My heart pounding, I opened it.

Inside were three pregnancy tests piled up on each other, with the little pink plus sign decorating all of them.

"Oh my god!" I nearly shouted. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, happy tears rolling down her face. "Yes! I know, I wasn't expecting it, either-"

I sat up and crushed my mouth to hers. After what was possibly the most passionate kiss we have ever shared, I pulled back and stared into her eyes. "That's why you didn't want the wine earlier. This is perfect, love," I told her. "Absolutely perfect."

"I agree," she said, taking my hand and placing it on her belly. "I hope it's another boy, who looks just like you. I want another redhead."

I shook my head. "No. A little girl with brown curls and chocolate eyes."

She laughed. "Maybe it's twins. I don't know. I haven't had an appointment yet. I found out this morning, after I threw up rather violently. Three tests can't be wrong."

"Oh my god," I said again, wrapping my arms around her and laying her down on the bed so I could kiss her belly. "You, my love, have made this day so wonderful. Another baby!"

"You played just as big a part in it," she teased me. "I guess you're just too forceful for birth control."

As soon as she said that, a very dominant ache in my body became even more dominant. As soon as I moaned, her eyes sparkled. "Do you have a little problem that needs to be taken care of?"

"According to you, it's not a little problem," I snickered.

"Oh, it definitely isn't," she said. "I meant every word I've said tonight. Let me see what I can do about that, hmm?"

"First I have to take care of your problem," I said. "I love this lingerie, but I think I'd rather have it off. Stat."

"Yes, doctor," she teased me, letting me unclasp her bra and pull off her panties. "You better enjoy this body while it lasts."

I rolled my eyes. "I love your body when you're pregnant. Don't even worry about that."

She gently pushed me down and sank her pussy on me, making me moan again. I fingered her clit while she rode me, and we together we found a mutual orgasm. She collapsed on top of me while I kissed and caressed her breasts, softly sucking her nipple as I swam through post-coital bliss. I wouldn't be able to do that much longer due to her pregnancy.

I wanted to fall asleep with her naked body against mine, but she convinced me to find some boxers and pajama pants in case we ended up with a kid in bed with us. She pulled on shorts and a tank top. I had forgotten how tired I was until she blew out the candles and cuddled into my side.

"I love you, Edward," she said sleepily. "Thanks for being such a perfect husband and father."

"I love you, Bella Cullen," I replied, my face in her hair. "Thanks for being such a wonderful wife and mother."

She kissed me, and we sought sleep together. But our sleep was interrupted as soon as a huge clash of thunder erupted. I instantly heard Masen cry and Carlie's feet race down the hallway.

Bella sighed. "Told you so."

I laughed quietly. "I'll go get Masen."

I caught Carlie in the hall, and she trembled in my arms. "It's okay, my love," I soothed her. "It's just thunder."

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" she begged.

"Of course," I said. "Let's go get Masen."

I plucked Masen out of his crib, and he and Carlie were happy to share my arms. Bella grinned when she saw both of their heads on my shoulders. "Do we have extra bedbugs tonight?" she asked sweetly.

"I think we do," I replied, sitting them on the bed. Carlie crawled next to Bella.

"Uh, Carlie," Bella said awkwardly. "Why don't you sleep next to Daddy? You tend to kick people in the stomach in your sleep."

"Why?" Carlie whined sleepily.

Bella sighed, and looked to me. I nodded. "Well, Carlie and Masen," she began. "Mommy and Daddy have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" Carlie asked.

I smiled and sat next to them. Masen crawled into my lap. "We're going to have another baby," I told them, mainly speaking to Carlie since Masen was half-asleep and still so baby-like, anyway. He wouldn't be concerned with this conversation.

Carlie's eyes grew wide. "Another baby?"

Bella and I nodded. "You're going to be a big sister again," Bella said happily.

"Will your tummy get big again?" she asked.

My wife-who I already thought was glowing-nodded. "Yes, it will. Since I have a little bitty baby inside of me right now, you really don't need to kick me in the stomach."

"Oh," Carlie said. "I want a girl baby."

"I do, too," I told her. "But we'll love whatever baby we're given. You have school tomorrow, so we have to go to sleep. We'll talk about the baby tomorrow. Okay, princess?"

She nodded and crawled under the cover. I tucked the already-sleeping Masen in beside Bella and turned out the lamp. Carlie snuggled into my stomach. "Night-night, Daddy and Mommy," she mumbled. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky."

"I love you more than all the fish in the sea," Bella and I said together. My arm traveled over Carlie and Masen and found Bella's hand. She kissed my hand before grasping it.

"Edward?" she mumbled.

"Mmm?"

"I think we're going to need an even bigger bed in a few months."

I laughed gleefully. "Yes, I believe we are. But I'm not complaining, sweetheart."

"Neither am I, honey."

_

* * *

_

Perhaps it's a little racier than the first chapter, but this time it's **Bella **comforting **Edward**. That's why I put so much emphasis on the brownies, lasagna, and made it a little sexier. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach...and then his...you know...

I also added Carlie and Masen because that seemed to be everyone's favorite part of the first chapter.

I doubt I'll write another chapter, unless I just come up with another random idea. Please review and let me know if you have any requests, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter was hard to write. I had about five different ideas to open the chapter. I rewrote it and rewrote it and rewrote it. However, most of my requests were for the new baby, Carlie and Masen, and a hot lemon. So I included all of them.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is recognizable. I own Carlie, Masen, and the new baby.**

**

* * *

**"Daddy," Carlie sighed as she ran into the kitchen and saw me standing in front of the stove. "You don't cook as good as Mommy."

"I know," I admitted. "But we're pampering Mommy today. She doesn't feel well. How were school and ballet? Where is Aunt Alice?"

"School and ballet were fine," she shrugged. "Aunt Alice is in the living room."

I flipped the chicken breasts over in the frying pan and led my little girl away from the stove. We went to the living room, where Bella had her feet up while Masen rested against her tummy. My sister Alice was complaining about our decision to let the gender of our new baby be a surprise. "I don't know if I should buy pink or blue, and I hate unisex colors!" she sighed.

"Hey, little sis," I greeted her, picking her up off her feet and spinning her around. Alice was a tiny thing. She had quit growing in her early teens.

"Daddy!" Masen squealed. "Put Aunt Allie down!"

"Yes, sir." I saluted him before setting Alice down on her feet. "Thanks for picking Carlie up," I told her.

"Anytime," she smiled. "I don't see my niece and nephew enough. Jasper and I are trying for a baby of our own, you know."

Bella snorted. "You'll rethink it if you see me go into labor-which is quite possible if you stay for dinner."

"Not at eight months," I prayed aloud

Alice clapped her hands in glee. "I can't wait. Do you want me to take the kids off your hands for the night?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm trying to have a normal routine as much as possible before the baby gets here." She ruffled our son's hair and kissed his forehead. "One more month, Masen Man."

"Okay," Alice said. "I'll give you guys some family time. Call me as soon as it happens and Jazz and I will be here in five minutes!"

She kissed Bella's cheek before dashing out.

"Come read your school book to me, Carlie," Bella said. "Masen, do you want to listen?"

"I want to sit in your lap," he sighed.

Bella kissed his hair soothingly. "Sweetie, we've talked about this. Mommy's belly is kind of making that impossible right now. And when the new baby gets here, you will have to share my lap with him."

Masen looked grief-stricken. Bella hugged him against her full chest before wincing. "Ow, that hurts, too."

"I'm going to finish dinner," I told her before kissing her foot-the nearest thing to me.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, my love."

I made Bella's latest pregnancy cravings-fried chicken and scrambled eggs, as weird as it was-and then some mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. I took her a tray with lots of food and all the eggs, and a large glass of iced tea.

"You're so good to me, Edward," she sighed. "Your youngest son is going to be a very happy baby!"

"My youngest daughter," I corrected her. "Carlie and Mase, we're going to eat in here with Mommy."

Carlie sighed impatiently. "When is the baby going to be here?"

"A month, sweetie," Bella said. "One month, God willing."

Masen suddenly looked tearful. "I don't want the new baby to be here," he said softly.

"Why not, love?" Bella asked him, smoothing his hair.

"I want my lap back!"

Bella sighed as Masen started to cry, hugging him tight. "Masen, baby, you're still going to have Mommy's lap. You'll just have to share it. Don't cry, honey..."

"Masen," I said softly. "Do you want to come help me in the kitchen?"

He shook his head. "I...want...Mommy!"

"I've got you, sweetie," Bella told him. "Daddy, will you go get Masen's dinner for him?" She winked at me inconspicuously.

"Yes," I said, feeling guilty that she had to comfort him. For some reason, her energy had been drained since the night before. I heard her hush him and murmur to him as I made two plates for the kids.

"Masen," she said quietly but firmly. "You're wasting your time with Mommy before the baby is born. Will you sit by Mommy and quietly eat your dinner?"

"I...want...to...rock," he sobbed.

She sighed. " Go get your blanket from your room."

He nodded, sniffling, and trudged down the hall.

"I'm being a big girl," Carlie said proudly. "I'm going to help Mommy with the new baby."

"I know, baby," I told her. "Why don't you turn on cartoons while you eat?" I bent over Bella and stole a kiss while Masen was still getting his blanket. "Are you okay?" I asked her quietly. "I can rock him."

She shook her head. "He needs me to do it. I understand that he's nervous he'll be shoved aside. He's used to being my baby." She sighed and gave me a little smile. "And yeah, I'm fine. I could really use a back rub, but let me try to put him to sleep first."

"I'll go put your dinner in the microwave," I told her.

When I returned, she and Masen were in the rocker, him wrapped in a blue blanket. Bella had him awkwardly cradled to her chest, on top of her belly. She was singing in his ear and patting him to sleep. He was surprisingly cranky and tired. I wondered if he was going through a growth spurt that required him to sleep more. He was already way too big for my pregnant wife to rock, but of course she was doing it for her sweet Masen.

Carlie was exhausted from ballet, so after dinner I gave her a warm bath and changed her into her pajamas. She was easy to get into bed. When I returned to the living room, Masen was asleep, his arms securely wrapped around Bella's neck. I pried him away and tucked him into his "big boy" bed, his special blanket covering him warmly. He woke up and stirred as I tucked him in.

"Daddy?" he mumbled. "I want Mommy…"

"Mommy doesn't feel well," I told him. "Can you please be Daddy and Mommy's big boy and go back to sleep?"

He sighed. "I don't want the baby to come. He's going to take my mommy away from me."

"Hey, listen to me, Masen Man," I said comfortingly, stroking his face. "Mommy could have fifty babies and you would still be the apple of her eye. Mommy loves you so much that no one will ever take your place in her heart. You're just going to have to share her. But do you know what?"

"What?" he asked me.

"New babies are fun. You get to play with them and you can help Mommy like a big boy. And when the baby takes a nap, you can still have your special time with Mommy. Okay?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "And you'll still play with me?"

"Of course! I still have to have my lightsaber fights with you, don't I?"

He smiled. "And Carlie and the new baby aren't allowed to have lightsaber fights. That's _our_ game."

"That's right," I said, kissing his forehead. "Go back to sleep, sweet boy. If you wake up tomorrow and Aunt Alice is here, that means we've gone to the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay," he said, looking a little glum again. "Will you sing to me?"

I sang a quick lullaby and he finally drifted off to sleep. Finally, I went back to the kitchen and took Bella's plate to her. She was sitting on the couch with her legs stretched out on the ottoman. I noticed for the first time that she was wearing a maternity shirt of a beautiful blue. It looked so pretty with her pale skin.

"Hello, my very hot wife," I greeted her. She laughed and looked up at me, kissing my cheek.

"I don't feel hot," she admitted, hungrily eyeing the plate of chicken and eggs.

"You look hot," I assured her, sitting next to her and feeding her a bite of chicken. "Your tummy is swollen with _my_ child, your breasts are very big, and you're still glowing. Maybe _gorgeous_ is a better word."

She laughed again. "Enjoy the glow while it lasts. Mmm, this chicken is good."

I fed her another bite. She giggled and closed her eyes as she ate. When she finished, I kissed her slowly. "What can I do to make you more comfortable?"

She bit her lip. "I'm fine..."

"No, you're not," I replied. "A backrub? A foot massage? A warm bath? Some cheesecake?"

"You do so much for me already," she smiled, picking lint off my shirt. "You're an amazing husband. Why don't you take a break?"

Her hands traced the planes of my chest. I leaned down and nuzzled my nose to hers. "I have an idea," I said. "Pajamas, a romantic comedy, and cuddling. We're not going to get to snuggle for much longer."

"You're brilliant," she said, leaning in to peck my lips. "I'm going to go brush my teeth and change."

"I'm going to put the leftovers up," I told her. "Um...since Baby gets in the way our entwining on the couch, would you like me to move our mattress into the living room floor?"

"No, that mattress is huge-thank you, by the way," she winked. (I had just bought a new mattress and a new bed for our anniversary.) "We can go to the guest room and watch the TV in there."

"Alright. Pick something to watch, love. I'll be there shortly."

I tried to hurry as I put the leftovers in the refrigerator and washed the dishes. I finished in the kitchen and went to put my pajamas on. Bella and I usually slept in next to nothing, but I didn't expect anything tonight-just some tender intimacy made of snuggling, some kisses, and feeling the baby kick. I smiled as I crawled into the bed in the guest room. I was really looking forward to it.

She ended up choosing _The Notebook_-quite predictable. I rolled my eyes as she put it in the DVD player and joined me in the bed. "What?" she teased, kissing my cheek swiftly. "You said it was my choice."

"I did," I admitted. "Just don't vocalize your lusting after Ryan Gosling, please."

"As long as you keep your eyes off Rachel McAdams."

"Aw, she was hotter in _Mean Girls_," I whispered in Bella's ear, making her playfully swat me and snuggle into my side.

I spooned her as the boring movie began, but after five minutes, she rolled on her back. "Not comfortable," she confessed sadly.

"It's okay, love," I assured her, sitting up. "I'm your body pillow. Make yourself comfortable."

She grinned and wrapped around me, her huge belly pressed into my side. She was wearing maternity shorts and a big maternity tank top-she tended to get very warm when she was pregnant-and it was impossible to find that not distracting. Even when she was eight months along, she was so beautiful and just downright sexy. I softly rubbed her leg, smiling as I remembered our encounter the day before. Her back, legs, and feet had been aching, so after I sent the kids to the neighbor's house to play, I drew a warm bath in our Jacuzzi. She had been self-conscious about the fact that she could no longer reach her legs to shave them, so I had shaved them for her. At first she had been even more self-conscious about that, but the way I massaged her legs and feet afterward had stirred up another emotion in her...

"What are you grinning about?" Bella asked me, looking up at me as I continued to stroke her smooth leg.

"I like this movie," I lied, looking toward the screen. Ryan Gosling was hanging from a Ferris wheel with his pants pulled down. Ick. "Don't watch that part."

Bella laughed. "Are you jealous, Dr. Cullen?"

"Definitely not," I fibbed, making her giggle. She reached up to kiss me softly.

"You know, you're suddenly really happy. Is the stress lessening? Feeling better?"

She shrugged. "Sleeping in the guest room...I kind of like it. It's like we're on a weekend getaway…your parents are keeping the kids and we just need a change of scenery…"

I moaned softly. "That sounds so wonderful right now. But you're right. It does feel like it."

She kissed me again and rolled back over to watch her movie. I was still distracted by her body. But she giggled when she saw Noah and Allie make out on the piano bench. I automatically knew why. This was brought up every time we watched _The Notebook_.

"Do you remember the first time we slept together?" she murmured, her gorgeous brown eyes staring up at me.

"Of course," I replied. "How could I forget? I took you home to meet my parents…"

"And Carlisle and Esme went out for the night and you played your piano for me," she cut in. "And I was so amazed that you had such talent, that I pretty much just straddled you on the bench…"

"And the rest is history," I chuckled.

"I felt so guilty afterwards," Bella admitted. "Especially when Esme told me that she enjoyed playing the piano, too."

"I felt guilty, too," I laughed. "But I love piano sex."

"Me, too, hun."

She returned to the awkward scene of the two teenagers taking their clothes off. Rachel McAdams had a good body, I supposed, but she was nothing compared to the angel that was laying in bed with me. Bella rolled over so her belly was pressed into my side and her head was on my chest. I kissed her forehead and stroked her long hair.

By the time Noah and Allie were having sex, Bella was all too willing. She turned her little face up to me and caught my lips in a kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate as our fingers tangled in each other's hair and our bodies pressed together…

"Not comfortable," Bella mumbled a minute later.

I realized how difficult this night would be. Her hormones were running wild, and I wasn't exactly calm, either. But Bella really was quite huge and actually making love would be a challenge.

So even though my erection was straining against my gym shorts, I kissed Bella one last time before ducking under the covers.

"Oh, yes," Bella sighed happily as I moved between her legs and pulled her shorts down. She quickly uncovered me. "I want to watch," she admitted.

Once her wet pussy was exposed, I immediately began my work, kissing along her inner thighs. She moaned lightly as I kissed her pussy lips, softly licking.

"Oh, god," she murmured.

Oh, my hormone-sensitive wife. I smiled as I worshiped the part of her body that only _I _could worship. I finally finished the—foreplay?—and sucked on her clit while slithering my fingers into her stretched-out entrance.

Of course she came quite quickly—and quite loudly. When I was finished, I crawled up her body—hovering over her swollen torso—and kissed her to quiet her down. The last thing I needed was for Masen to run in and see his mommy spread out before his daddy. My three-year-old already wanted to know what a uterus was…we should have never taken the kids to the ultrasound. Hopefully he would forget that one.

Tasting herself on me only made her kiss more passionate.

"My turn," she murmured before slowly sliding down the bed.

"You don't have to," I said as she gently pushed me down on the mattress.

"I want to. And you're awfully hard, sir."

I rolled my eyes happily as she pulled my gym shorts down. My wife always wanted to please me, and I appreciated her so much for that. She tenderly sucked me and stroked me until I came in her mouth. After she finished, I curled up next to her, my hand on her belly. As usual after Bella got worked up, the baby was moving actively. I could feel the flutters against my hand.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

She smiled. "Pregnancy really is an incredible thing. That baby is kicking for his _daddy_."

I kissed her softly.

"Okay, I'm tired," she admitted as she collapsed against the pillows. The movie was still playing, so I tucked the blankets around her and let her lay her head on my chest again. She fell into a deep sleep, first puckering her lips for a kiss. I kissed her gently. "Good night," she sighed happily.

"Good night, love."

* * *

I found sleep as well, but she woke me up around four AM, saying, "Edward? Edward, love? Honey, you need to wake up. _Please._"

I leapt up. "What is it, Bella?"

"I'm in pain," she moaned. "I think we need to go to the hospital."

After calling Alice and her husband Jasper to come stay with the kids, I quickly packed a bag for Bella while she sat on the couch, cradling her belly in her arms and timing her contractions. I knew she was worried.

"Five minutes," she announced just as the doorbell rang. I ran and opened the door. Alice shoved past me and went to Bella.

"Are you okay?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Bella admitted. "I'm a month early. Edward, we have to go."

Jasper helped me help her up. I let her lean against me as I led her to the car. "There are instructions on the refrigerator," I told them. "Have fun. You guys can crash in our bed-the guestroom isn't clean."

"We will," Jasper assured me. "Good luck, little sister."

"Thanks, Jazz," she murmured.

I helped her into the passenger's seat and sped to the hospital. While I was driving and she was panting, she asked me, "Edward? What are the chances of…?"

"The chances could be good," I told her. "This is the biggest baby we've ever had. I bet she is really strong. Deep breaths, love."

She squeezed my hand tightly.

We finally made it to the hospital. I made her sit in a wheelchair and immediately followed the nurse's instructions to the maternity ward. They immediately lodged her in an examination room. When I told them she was only at eight months, a doctor came in and checked her quickly.

"You're already dilating quickly, Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Cheney smiled at her. "It is worrisome that you're early, but so far I don't see any signs of stress. We'll take your vitals and get the baby's heartbeat."

I held Bella's hand, kissing it as Dr. Cheney moved over her. Bella's blood pressure was a little high—probably from the sudden stress of the situation-but when Dr. Cheney hooked her up to hear the baby's heartbeat, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

Baby Cullen was going strong.

"Oh, thank God," Bella murmured, collapsing against the pillows.

Bella was hooked up to a monitor that displayed her heartbeat, the baby's heartbeat, and the forces of her contractions. Of course this made it easier, because I could tell when was the best time to kiss her and stroke her hair. Not that I was ever stopping.

"You're doing well," I whispered to her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm hurting," she admitted. Bella never did well with pain.

"Do you want an epi—"

"No. I had Carlie and Masen naturally. I'll have this baby naturally."

"It could help your blood pressure, love."

"If it comes down to that, then I'll do it, but right now I'm going to be stubborn. No epidurals."

I kissed her forehead. "You get to choose, sweetheart. I'm not going to force a decision on you."

She smiled. "Edward, we're about to see our third child. Can you believe it?"

"Thirteen years together," I beamed at her. "And eight years of marriage."

"Wonderful."

I stroked her face softly as the next contraction hit her. She moaned through it, gripping my wrist. "That's okay, love," I told her. "You're doing fine…almost over."

Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief. I saw tears in her eyes. "Edward? Can you talk to me?"

"About what?"

"Anything. Just distract me. Honestly, I'm thinking about pianos right now. Is that weird?"

"No," I assured her. "It's a pleasant thought. It's perfectly normal you would want to think that."

She smiled. "Tell me one of your memories of us."

"Okay," I said, running through the past thirteen years. "Um…have I ever told you about the first time I saw you?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

A big smile spread across my face as I remembered. "We were in Dr. Banner's Biology laboratory at the University of Washington. I was late, as usual, and there was only one table open. I was upset that I didn't have a lab partner, because I liked teamwork better…and then five minutes into the lecture, you walked in. You were soaked with rain and you wore a blue Nirvana t-shirt."

"You remember what I was wearing?"

"Of course I do," I replied, stroking her arm softly. "I had never seen anything more beautiful. I remember anxiously looking around the classroom and making sure there wasn't an empty table. Finally, you batted your eyelashes and convinced Dr. Banner to let you in because you had gotten lost on campus. He visibly melted…and told you to go sit by Mr. Cullen. It was in that minute that I froze. I watched as you walked down the aisle, and you tripped over someone's backpack."

She blushed. "I remember that."

"But you held your head high and kept walking toward me. When you finally sat next to me, your strawberry-scented shampoo hit me. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I could only stare at you."

"And you wouldn't respond to anything I said," she laughed softly. "I thought you were a deaf-mute."

"I was paralyzed," I confessed. "I stared at you for a solid week before you finally asked me what was wrong with me."

"And you said that you were partial to the color of my shirt."

"Yeah, you were wearing a blue hoodie."

"How do you remember that?" she asked me, letting me tuck her hair behind her ears.

"It was one of the most significant moments of my life," I stated. "I had no idea you would be my wife one day…but I hoped for it, especially when you showed off your intelligent mind in that class. I went home and dreamed about you every night. And finally, when you got the nerve to ask me out on a study date…well then, I somehow _knew_ we would end up being together."

"And when we went to the library to study, you pulled out a pizza with Canadian bacon, my favorite topping," she smiled. "How did you know that?"

"I heard you order a slice in the cafeteria," I admitted, blushing. "I didn't follow you, but I didn't stay away, either."

She laughed quietly. "And at the library, when I decided to touch your hand…"

"I freaked out again," I chuckled.

"Mmm." She winced as another contraction hit her. "Oh…"

"Squeeze my hands," I told her. She grasped them tightly, nearly cutting off circulation. "You've got it, love," I told her. "It's peaking…"

"Gah…ugh…god…"

"It's finishing," I assured her a little later, kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

Her contractions were in full force, but she was only dilated four centimeters. I sighed as I heard Dr. Cheney's diagnosis. I was ready for Bella to have our baby and stop hurting…

After Dr. Cheney left, I softly hummed to Bella as I rubbed her feet. Anything to distract her…

"Talk to me some more," she encouraged me. "Tell me something else."

I pursed my lips as I remembered. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"I remember being surprised that _you_ went for it," she replied. "You were so shy."

I nodded. "Yeah…it was when we went to see that production of _Dracula_…and we had to park so far away from the theatre. It was raining really hard, and I was holding your high heels under my coat so you wouldn't ruin them. We were at a crosswalk, waiting for traffic to let up, and you leaned against the pole…you were wearing a red trenchcoat and you had worn your hair straight, but the rain was making it curl again. Once again you looked breathtaking, like you had stepped out of a movie. I wasn't even thinking when I leaned down to kiss you."

"I was so happy that you finally did kiss me," she admitted. "After five dates, you would think it would happen. I had already planned on attacking you when you dropped me off at my dorm."

"Your lips were so sweet and warm," I reminisced. "I remember thinking you tasted like flowers, if that makes sense. You still do. That night, I went to my dorm and saw Emmett…"

She chuckled at the memory of my college roommate—now my brother-in-law. "What did you say to him?"

"That I had finally kissed you, and he threw a sandwich at me and told me it was about time. And then he blamed me for wasting a sandwich!"

She laughed quietly. "You never told me that."

"It was embarrassing," I explained just as my phone rang. The caller ID read _Mom._ "Uh oh," I mumbled. "I think I'm in trouble. I didn't call Mom and Dad…"

"Answer it and explain everything," Bella told me.

I clicked the phone and put it to my ear. "Hey, Mom. Everything is fine. Bella is in labor early, but the baby is very strong and healthy."

"Thank God," my sweet mother breathed. "Carlisle, she's okay. The baby is doing well. Alice called and we've been worried sick, Edward."

"It's five AM," I told her. "Go back to bed."

"Like that is going to happen when my _daughter_ is in labor! Carlisle and I will come up to Seattle today. I can't wait to see my little granddaughter."

"Grandson," my dad called from the background, making me laugh.

"Well, go support your wife," Mom told me. "Be a good husband. I'll see you today, love!"

"Okay, Mom. I love you."

"Love you, too. And tell Bella I love her."

"Me, too!" Dad called.

"I will." I clicked the phone off. "Mom and Dad said they love you."

"You better call my parents," Bella sighed. "They'll be furious if we don't let them know."

I called Charlie Swan and then Renee Dwyer, relaying the same messages to them. I assumed Alice would let my other sister Rosalie know—and her husband Emmett.

By then, my head was starting to hang with sleepiness. I lowered the rail on Bella's bed and laid my head on her shoulder. She kissed my forehead before squeezing my hand again.

_Here we go again…_

By the time that contraction was over, I knew I had to get some caffeine. Bella saw it, too. "Go get some coffee," she encouraged me. "I'll be fine."

As I walked to the cafeteria, I started to pray that everything was going to be okay. I wasn't a particularly religious person, but I had grown up in a Christian household, so I knew how to do it. Bella and my children were the most precious things in my life. I couldn't lose any of them…

Some time later, it was time to go to the delivery room.

I had drank a few cups of coffee, so I was wide awake by then. I held Bella's hand as they rushed her to delivery, preparing her for the birth of our baby. I stayed by her head and kissed her temple, stroking her hair and whispering to her that everything was going to be okay.

"Start pushing," Dr. Cheney directed her.

Bella had both of my hands and let out a noise of frustration as she began to push. Sweat left a sheen on her forehead, and her hair hung limply with the moisture. Still, she looked beautiful, with flushed cheeks and the look of determination in her chocolate eyes.

"Talk to me," she begged.

"Our wedding day," I said, using the first thing that came to mind. "I was standing in my parents' living room, waiting impatiently. There was a nagging little pain in my brain that told me you had decided not to marry me. I knew I didn't deserve you. I knew that you could probably find someone so much better. Dad, Emmett, and Jasper stood at the altar with me, and they kept telling me over and over that you were just getting ready for the ceremony, that you wanted to make yourself beautiful for me. I knew that was ridiculous. You were already so beautiful without the frills...finally, the doors opened and the music started to play. Alice, Rosalie, and Jessica walked out in their silver gowns. It made me impatient; while all eyes were on them, I only wanted to see you..."

"Push!" Dr. Cheney instructed her.

I kissed Bella's forehead as she let out a shout. I watched the heart monitor...her blood pressure wasn't letting up...

"Keep talking," she instructed through gritted teeth.

"And finally, I saw a flash of black. It was your dad's tuxedo. And then the doors opened, and you started walking down the stairs. You looked so breathtaking in your white gown. You were like an immaculate angel. Your hair was curled just how I liked it, your cheeks were blushing as everyone stared at you, and even the flowers you carried seemed to compliment you. I couldn't believe I was so lucky. I remember Dad having to touch my back, reminding me to breathe. I kept thinking you were going to vanish into thin air. I certainly wasn't good enough to have someone like you. I remember bargaining with God, saying that he would never have to bless me again if I could just stay with you for forever."

"That's it, Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Cheney told her. "The baby is moving fast. Push harder."

I knew Bella was under so much stress. "And then the next significant moment in my life," I continued. "When you were sitting on the lid of the toilet, holding that white stick in your hand. I was terrified at first when I saw the plus sign. I didn't know how to be a daddy...but nine months later, you were in a room just like this, and I heard my daughter cry...you started crying. Weeping. I could see that you were already cut out to be a mother. I remember you murmuring, _Carlie. Carlie Renee._ The doctor asked me if I wanted to cut Carlie's umbilical cord, and I said yes. That was so symbolic for me. You were already a mother. I wanted to be a daddy. When I cut the cord, it felt like she was finally mine, finally a tangible object I could love. They had to take her from me so they could clean her up. As soon as they put her in your arms, I realized the impossible: I loved you even more. You kissed and cooed over Carlie, and you invited me to do the same. When I saw that she had wispy curls, I started to cry. She was gorgeous, so gorgeous. Just like you. You were such a strong woman and you gave me the greatest blessing in my life..."

Bella had tears in her eyes.

"Again," Dr. Cheney directed. "Come on, Mrs. Cullen, you're doing so well."

"And when we saw Masen's ultrasound," I continued. "Oh my god, that scared me even more. The technician congratulated us, telling us we had a healthy little boy growing inside of you. I wanted a boy so badly, but the fear set in. I knew how to braid hair and put tights on our little girl. I didn't know how I would take care of a boy. I didn't know how I could balance my love for Carlie and my love for our son. But when he was born, I once again saw the love in your eyes for him, and I was attached. When I cut his umbilical cord, I knew that this was my son, and he was made out of our love. He looked like you, just like Carlie did. But the fact that he had my green eyes-well, I knew that we had created a little miracle and I made a promise to myself that he would grow up and see how a real man lived. I wanted my son to be able to love his wife and children. And I can already tell that we've done well with Masen, because he loves his mommy so much. Not only is he the apple of your eye, but you're the apple of his eye. Once again, I had the greatest blessing. I remember thinking that I needed a new suffix to go on the end of _great_."

Bella smiled, still pushing, and whispered the only three words I needed to hear. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you, too," I told her, kissing her.

Some time later, I heard the sound of my third child crying. Bella nearly fainted with relief. Crying was good. Crying meant the baby was breathing and reacting.

"What do we have, my love?" she asked me.

I glanced over at Dr. Cheney, who was holding our dirty baby. "A girl," I gasped in shock. "Oh my love, we have another daughter."

"Claire," she whispered adoringly. "Claire..."

"She's perfect," Dr. Cheney spoke up. "Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?"

I nodded, bending to kiss Bella sweetly.

And the next significant moment in my life: I was a daddy again. To a healthy little girl.

After I cut the cord (so precious), they took her and cleaned her up. I returned to Bella, who still had to pass the placenta. After that, I came and nuzzled my nose to her face.

"Is she beautiful?" she murmured.

"Did you give birth to her?" I teased my wife, kissing her lips.

"Here's your baby," a nurse said, cradling a little pink bundle. Bella took her eagerly, and gasped.

Anna Claire Cullen was perfect, weighing seven pounds and nine ounces. Dr. Cheney said it was lucky that Bella's body had decided to deliver early, because the baby could have gotten too big if carried to term, and they might have had to perform a C-section.

"So gorgeous," Bella whispered.

Claire had my father's blond hair-so all of those little playful arguments over whether she should have bronze or brown hair were completely pointless. She also had Bella's brown eyes and my lips. I could even see a teeny version of my mother's nose on her face.

But Bella was exhausted, so they took Claire to the nursery so she could rest. "I love you," I told her as she faded into sleep.

"I love you more," she replied. "Thank you for telling me all of that, sweetheart."

"Thank you for giving me every one of those moments," I answered. "And thank you for giving me another daughter. Are you disappointed she isn't a boy?"

"Definitely not," Bella smiled. "She's flawless."

* * *

Later during the day, after Bella had woken up, Carlie and Masen bounded into her hospital room.

"Where's the baby?" Carlie demanded.

Masen gasped. "Mommy, your tummy isn't as big anymore!"

Bella laughed. "Daddy will go get the baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Carlie asked, climbing on the bed.

"I want on the bed with Mommy!" Masen begged, too little to climb onto the high bed.

I lifted my son up, kissing his cheek. He laid next to Bella, and she wrapped an arm around him. "Well," she said happily. "You two now have a little sister."

Carlie squealed in delight, and Masen's mouth fell open. He looked a little disappointed, but he looked happy at the same time. I saw Bella snuggle with our two oldest children before I went and got our third.

Alice and Jasper were waiting at the window of the nursery. "Which one is ours?" Alice asked in excitement.

"I'll go get her," I said.

Claire was surprisingly awake, staring at the ceiling and sucking on her knuckle. She smelled like baby powder as I lifted her up to my chest. She practically melted into me, perhaps recognizing who I was.

"Anna Claire," I introduced her to my sister and brother-in-law. "Claire for short."

"She's gorgeous!" Alice gasped. "And she has my nose!"

I laughed. "Yes, she does. Carlie and Masen are about to die to see her, but you can come with us."

"Nah, we'll give you a moment," Jasper winked at me.

Carlie and Masen were waiting expectantly as I walked into the hospital room. I sat on the bed and passed Claire to Bella.

Carlie gasped. "She's so pretty!"

"She has hair like Grandpa and Aunt Rosalie," Masen observed.

"Isn't she cute?" Bella asked them.

Masen nodded. "I like her."

I laughed and tickled my son's belly. He giggled loudly. "Stop, Daddy! You're going to scare-wait, what's her name?"

"Claire," Bella said. "Her name is Claire."

"Can I hold her?" Carlie asked.

"Me, too!" Masen exclaimed.

"Of course," Bella told them. "Carlie, sit against the pillows and hold your arms out."

As I protectively sat on the other side of Carlie so she couldn't possibly drop Claire, I realized that yet again, I was experiencing one of the most precious moments in the world.

Through my eyes, this was significant.

And through my eyes, I was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

_Name meanings:  
Carlie Renee-In the Saga, Carlie is Nessie's middle name and of course Renee is Bella's mom.  
Anthony Masen-In the Saga, Edward's full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.  
Anna Claire-According to the Twilight Lexicon, Anne is Esme's middle name, and Claire is just the other significant child in the Saga._

_FYI, I highly doubt I'll write another chapter. If you have an idea for another one, leave it in a review and I'll consider it._

_I **really** love reviews.  
_


End file.
